


It Can Be So Hard to Choose

by Kaitie



Category: Choices: The Freshman, The Freshman (Visual Novel)
Genre: Book 1, Cheating, Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: After choosing Kaitlyn over James, it turns out that may not have been the right choice after all...





	It Can Be So Hard to Choose

I slipped through the dim hallways, glancing around nervously. From the faint light shining from underneath the occasional door, I knew there were a handful of professors or their assistants working throughout the building, but they were few and far between. No matter how many times I walked through the literature department after dark, the shadowy corridors and the echoes of my footsteps always creeped me out. Too many late night horror movies with the roomies back at the suite, I supposed.

Reaching Professor Vasquez’s office, I slipped inside, relieved to find him gone for the night. I had to finish typing up the report on last night’s winter formal, and not having to do it with him there glaring at me would make it a million times easier.

I could have worked on it back in my room, but Tyler and Zack were deep into an hours-long video game marathon and everyone else was wandering around goofing off. I knew that if I gave them half a chance, I’d be talked out of doing my work and sucked into their fun. As appealing as that sounded, I needed to stay on Vasquez’s good side if I wanted to stay in school.

Shutting the door quietly behind me, I fumbled my way over to the Professor’s desk, clicking on the lamp. I winced as the room was bathed in light, which seemed momentarily much brighter after the pitch darkness.

Settling myself at the small table across the room from his desk, I pulled my laptop out of my bag and set up shop. Ideally, typing up the rest of the report wouldn’t take too long and I could make it back home in time for some drinks and maybe a movie with Kaitlyn.

Opening the word document where I’d already starting recapping the previous night’s events, I reread what I had. My stomach twisted into knots as I relived the evening. Turning down James’ invitation, seeing Chris there with Becca, and spending time with Kaitlyn. So much had happened in such a short period of time, both good and bad.

I thought about seeing Kaitlyn all dressed up, smiling at me as the lights swirled around us on the dance floor. The feeling of her hands holding me close as we swayed together. I could feel my face flush as the memories washed over me. Who would have thought I’d end up dating one of my roommates? And a girl! College had sure been full of surprises so far.

Just as I was dragging my attention back to the screen, I jumped as I saw movement to my left. The office door swung open and James poked his head in.

“Oh, hey, I didn’t know you were going to be here…” he trailed off awkwardly.

“Sorry, yeah, just wanted to finish up my report for Vasquez. I don’t want to face his wrath if I don’t have everything ready for him tomorrow morning.

“Yeah, well it’s not like he’s ever in a good mood. Does it really matter?” James gave me a small smile as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Probably not” I chuckled.

“Did you have a good time last night?” he asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He dropped his bag and shrugged off his jacked, tossing it over a chair.

“Yeah, I ended up having a lot of fun” I answered honestly.

“You looked really nice.”

I looked up at James in surprise. “You were there? I didn’t see you.”

“No, I was just passing by. Spent the night working on my play in the coffee shop. The winter formal isn’t really my scene, and since I didn’t have a date…”

“Listen, James, I’m really sorry –”

“No, no, it’s ok” he said, holding a hand up to stop me. “I get it. You feel how you feel, and you had to follow your heart. I can’t blame you for that.” He shrugged again. “You know, maybe I should just head to the coffee shop instead. I’ll leave you to your work.”

He turned to leave, grabbing his jacket and bending over to pick up his bag.

“James, wait.”

I stood up, crossing over to him before I even knew what I was doing. Grabbing his arm, I held tightly, not wanting him to go.

“It wasn’t that easy, you know.”

His dark eyes searched mine questioningly, but he remained silent. I sighed, dropping his arm.

“It’s not like I didn’t have feelings for you. Don’t have feelings.” I clasped my hands nervously in front of me, dropping my gaze to the ground, trying to avoid the intensity of his eyes. “It’s just, Kaitlyn –” I wasn’t even sure of what I was trying to say. I had wanted to go with Kaitlyn. But I had also wanted to go with James. Why did everything always have to be so difficult?

I sighed, feeling defeated. “I just don’t know what I’m doing. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

I glanced up as James moved toward me, hands cupping my face and turning it up to meet his.

“So you do have feelings for me?” he asked.

“Yes” I whispered, wishing I could look away. But his stare held me frozen in place, just as much as his hands did. Suddenly I felt his lips as his mouth slanted across mine. My hands wrapped around his neck as his tongue entered my mouth, making me moan at the heat of it.

I cried out as the sensations of him overwhelmed me. It was so different from the feeling of being with Kaitlyn. Where she was soft and smooth, he was hard and rough. James’ beard scratched at my chin, his hands roamed my body, sliding down my arms to my lower back, pulling me closer to him.

Breaking the kiss, I rested my forehead against his chest as I caught my breath. My mind raced to make sense of what was happening. I knew it was wrong but his kiss had awakened something in me and my body was on fire.

“Tell me to stop” he murmured. “Tell me you don’t want this we can pretend it never happened.”

I took a deep breath, trying to form the words, but I couldn’t. He waited for a beat or two as I stood like a statue, afraid to make a move, to make a decision.

Taking my silence as his answer, he took my face again, crushing his lips against mine. My knees went weak and I clung to him as his tongue swept my mouth.

James pulled my body against his and as we pressed together, I could feel the outline of his excitement pushed against me. I let my hand slide from his arm downward, unable to stop myself as my fingers traced his shape, loving the way he groaned, hips rolling forward to meet my touch.

He pulled away abruptly, startling me as he spun me around. Placing a hand firmly on my back, he pushed me forward until I was bracing myself against Professor Vasquez’s desk. Running his hands up my sides, they moved underneath my shirt, slipping into my bra. His hands, large and warm, covered my breasts, kneading them roughly.

My nipples hardened beneath his palms and I leaned into his touch. I bit back a whine when his hands left my skin, but I didn’t have to wait long. He pressed me down until I lay against the desktop, my stomach against the cool wood. James swept an arm across the desk, sending a stack of papers fluttering onto the floor and I shuddered in anticipation.

Placing a foot between mine, he kicked my legs apart, spreading them wide. My denim skirt slid up my thighs and I felt my face flush. I felt so exposed, but I’d never been so turned on in my life.

My legs shook as his hand slid up the back of my thigh, raising my skirt even higher until it was bunched up around my waist. His hands caressed my ass, cupping it as I squirmed.

James chuckled as one hand drifted lower. His finger ran across the pink cotton of my underwear, pressing it against me and making me gasp. I shifted, wanting more.

“Mmm” he sighed “you do want this, don’t you? I can tell how wet you are already.”

I shivered at his words, dropping my forehead to the desk as his finger continued to run back and forth over my cloth-covered slit, making me even wetter. My hips circled desperately, seeking the contact I needed.

“Please?” I whispered, embarrassed by my wanton desire for him.

Removing his finger, he hooked his thumbs into the sides of my underwear and slide them down slowly, pausing as I kicked them off. Spreading my legs again, I readied myself as I heard him unzip his pants.

The anticipation was killing me and my muscles tensed as he made me wait. Finally, the blunt tip of his cock press against me, sliding between my folds. I tried to move back against him, wanting to feel him inside me, but James held me fast with a hand on the small of my back.

“So impatient” he murmured, letting his cock graze over my clit with each jerk of his hips.

I gripped the sides of the desk tightly, trying to hold back.

“James!”

“Yes?” he asked, sounding coolly disinterested. I could just picture the smug smile he probably had on his face. His arrogance usually made me want to slap him, but now I was finding it weirdly hot.

“Now” I growled, my patience wearing thin.

“Ok, ok” he acquiesced, sounding far too pleased with himself.

I wanted to reply with some smartass comment, but before I could, he aligned himself with me and I was suddenly impaled on his cock.

“Holy shit!” I squealed, holding on as he drove into me. Though I hadn’t seen it, his cock felt huge inside me, stretching me in the most delicious way. Grunting as he pounded into me, I reared back to meet each thrust.

“Who would have thought you’d have such a mouth on you” he whispered into my ear, grasping the lobe with his teeth. He lay on top of me, his chest pressed against my back. I could feel the coarse hairs on his chest rubbing against my skin and I reached back to grab his ass and pull him even deeper into me.

Grabbing my hands, he held them against the desk, trapping them there. He slowed his pace, sliding in and out leisurely as I slowly fell apart beneath him. Sandwiched between his body and the desk, I couldn’t move. I was so close, but he wouldn’t let me finish.

Cursing under my breath, I fought to move faster, writhing under him. My orgasm was building, coiling tightly deep inside me, but release staying just out of reach.

“You’re going to kill me.”

James snorted, but I could hear his breathing grow heavier and gradually he quickened his pace, snapping his hips sharply.

“Oh, fuck! Yes –”

Nearly sobbing with relief, I held on and let the wave crash over me as I came hard, muscles shaking and squeezing around. He kept going as I sagged bonelessly against the desktop.

“I’m gonna come” he warned through gritted teeth. Just a second later I felt the warmth spreading in me as he gave a few stuttering thrusts before burying himself deep and staying there as he finished. Slowly he withdrew, slipping from me wetly.

Using the desk for support, I managed to stand, pulling my shirt and skirt back down so I looked somewhat presentable. I shot a shy glance at James who was tucking himself back into his pants. An awkward silence had suddenly wrapped itself around us.

“Well that was, unexpected” I said, needing to break the tension.

James’ lips quirked up in a lopsided grin. “Unexpected? That’s all?”

I couldn’t help but laugh, “No, that’s definitely not all.” 

“So, uh…”

“I think maybe I’ll just head home. I could probably use a shower now anyway” I said, grabbing my things.

“Yeah, ok. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, probably” I answered, swinging my bag onto my shoulder.  I lingered self-consciously in the doorway. “Goodnight James.”

“Night” he replied with a small smile as I slipped out the door.

I could feel the giddy smile plastered across my face the entire walk across campus, but I couldn’t help it. What had just happened was probably a huge mistake, and it would definitely complicate a number of relationships in my life, but there was no denying that there was something between us.

I had just made it inside the suite when I heard the _ding_ of a text message. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I was surprised to see it was from James. I hadn’t expected to hear from him so soon and I warily clicked the picture that had come through.

With a squeak, I quickly covered the screen, even though I was alone in the room. Peeking back at it, I felt the blush creeping into my face. The picture clearly showed James, sitting at Professor Vasquez’s desk with an amused grin on his face, my underwear dangling from his fingertip.

_Forget something?_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I got sucked into this game that I feel waaay too old to be playing and now here I am writing smut for it. What is my life?


End file.
